


Love Waits

by AStephens1971



Series: Brian's Vigil [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, Tearjerker, Tears, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStephens1971/pseuds/AStephens1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a lonely vigil he keeps...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Waits

Every day, every night…I gaze out the window, just waiting, waiting for you. When the first shades of darkness permeate the sky, I reach over—and turn it on. When it’s apparent you aren’t coming, before I go to bed, I turn off the light again, but I don’t leave before glancing back at the window.

Would you laugh at me if you knew what happens next? As I glance at the window, which now has the shades drawn, I feel it—a single tear sliding down my cheek. One more night—one more night I sleep alone.

Every morning, I drown myself in work—for that’s all I have to hold me together. Oh, they come, trying to get a smile out of me, but I can’t seem to do it, at least not without tears rolling down my cheeks. You’re the only one who can bring it out of me—but you’re not here.

Why’d you leave me? My head tells me you did it for your career, but if I had my way, I’d never have let you go. No matter how many times I come, before I know it, I have to leave again—without you. And that is the saddest of all. Whether I’m at the loft or at the palace we were supposed to have shared, to reach out to the empty space where you’re supposed to be, well—the tears just come.

I meant what I said at Babylon. _I love you_. I meant what I said at the house I bought for you. _I’d give anything, do anything, be anything—to make you happy_. But I have to wonder, is the opposite true? Would you do the same to make me happy? Because all I have is one request:

Come home, Sunshine. I miss you. And to quote a certain ad:

I’ll leave the light on for you. Because—love waits.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you wonder, yes, I did take the ending paragraph from the "Motel 6" ad... :)


End file.
